


Smile ~~ A Joe Goldberg fanfiction.

by boomtownfoef



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomtownfoef/pseuds/boomtownfoef
Summary: Joe falls in love with a girl buying books. Will update when I feel like it.
Kudos: 5





	Smile ~~ A Joe Goldberg fanfiction.

It's a Wednesday afternoon when I see... you. I've spoken to you online earlier, but I've never seen you and we've only talked over text. 'Hello, I'm Lily. I was wondering if you sell children's books?' That was your first text for me. I do obviously, but you want to buy 35, which is more than Sunshine Books (the store where I work now) sells. So after a few days of me ordering books and texting you for questions, They're finally here. And there you are. You're wearing jeans, they're tight around your hips and thighs but they get looser beneath the knee. Your socks are interesting, because they're not the same. The left one is lilac and the other one is pastel blue with tiny white dots. They look very cute on you, if I'm being honest. You're also wearing a shirt with some non-profit charity on it. 'Run 5 miles to save the wales!' Did you run those miles Lily, or are you pretending you do? Apart from the wale shirt, you're also wearing a lilac zip-up hoodie, opened half-way. Your hair is pulled back into a messy bun, with a few locks hanging in the front. Your shoes are-

"Hi, I'm Lily. I'm here for an appointment with Joe." You interrupted me.

"Well, you're five minutes early" I say while looking at my watch.

"Yes, I like to be a few minutes early." You say with a smile.

"Me too, that's why I came here when the store opened." I say jokingly.

You laugh a little bit, your laugh is so cute, it's shows your pretty white teeth for a second and your inhale at the end is so cute. 

"So, I have the books here." I say while picking up a box that was underneath the counter.

Lily, why do you have so many books, are you a mom? 

"So, why so many books?" I ask curiously. 

"I work as a nurse at a children's hospital. My supervisors say that books are too expensive so they put the kids in front of a TV all day. That's obviously not good for them so I bought these books." You answer while picking the box up

"What's it like being a nurse then?" I ask.

"It's a lot of explaining what is and what isn't allowed. Also making lemonade"

You can't pick up the box, it's too heavy.

"Here, let me help you. I'll put some in my bag and I'll go with you." I offer.

"Thank you so much, you're amazing!" 

"You're welcome" I say.

~~~ 13 minutes later ~~~

"Thank you again." You say shyly. It's cute, Lily. You're cute.

"So, where do these books need to go?" I ask.

"Well, I need to change into my uniform first, and then I'll bring them to room c173" You say.

"What if I bring them to c173? I'll stay until you're there." I suggest

_Please say yes, please say yes_

"Yes, that'd be amazing!" you say.

After you gave me directions I went upstairs to room c173.

When I open the door I realise something I should've known a long time ago.

This is a playroom.


End file.
